sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Death Egg Robot (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)
– finałowy boss w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Walczy się z nim w Death Egg Zone tuż po pokonaniu Mecha Sonica. Aby go pokonać, należy uderzyć go 12 razy. Opis Death Egg Robot przypomina wyglądem Doktora Eggmana. Jego głowa jest w większości srebrna. Twarz ma kolor cielisty. Znajduje się na niej dwoje niebieskich oczu, spiczasty różowy nos i duże brązowe wąsy. Tułów przypomina noszone przez Eggmana ubrania. Posiada dwa ramiona zakończone 3 kolcami. Nogi są masywne i koloru czerwonego. Ma żółte naramienniki i czerwone nakolanniki. Na plecach ma przymocowany silnik odrzutowy, którego używa do wnoszenia się w powietrze. Boss Przed walką, Eggman stoi za drzwiami obok areny walki z Mecha Sonicem. Zszokowany, ucieka goniony przez gracza aż do wskoczenia do wnętrza robota. Po tym, głowa zamyka się, a robot się wyłoni. Po wyłonieniu się, robot zaczyna się poruszać. Najpierw porusza się robiąc długie, ale wolne kroki. Po kilku krokach, zatrzyma się, cofnie do pozycji wyprostowanej i wzleci nad arenę. Po chwili na arenie pojawia się celownik, podążający za graczem. Po kilku sekundach zatrzymuje się, a w tamto miejsce po chwili spada robot. Gdy uderza o podłoże, lekko kuca, co ułatwia uderzenie go. Po chwili jednak się prostuje. Robot może wykonać kilka czynności. Jeżeli gracz znajduje się przed nim, kucnie i wystrzeli swoje ramię w jego kierunku. Można je ominąć skacząc nad nim lub uciekając dostatecznie daleko, gdyż ramię robota nie przemierza całej areny. Gdy ramię wróci już z powrotem do ciała, wystrzelone zostaje drugie i gdy wróci, robot wzlatuje. Jeżeli gracz znajduje się za robotem, również on kucnie, jednak w tym przypadku wyrzuci on za siebie kilka bomb. Atak ten jest trudniejszy do ominięcia, szczególnie jeżeli za robotem jest mało miejsca. Gdy bomby wybuchną, robot wzleci. Po tym, ponownie pojawia się celownik, a robot spada w wyznaczone miejsce. Po tym całość powtarza się - robot robi kilka kroków, wzlatuje, itd. Po otrzymaniu 12 uderzeń, robot rozpada się tak, że zostaje tylko tułów i głowa. Po tym, postać zaczyna biec korytarzem po prawej stronie areny goniona przez eksplozje. Po wybiegnięciu z niego wprost do przestrzeni kosmicznej, gra przechodzi do zakończenia, różnego dla każdej z postaci. W Knuckles in Sonic 2, walka jest znacznie utrudniona. O ile gracz grając jako Sonic lub Tails mógł skoczyć ponad ramiona aby zadać obrażenia robotowi, o tyle gracz jako Knuckles musi czekać aż robot kucnie po upadku lub precyzyjnie uderzyć w obszar pod ramionami, w okolicach "brzucha" robota, gdy ten się porusza. Ataki i przebieg walki są jednak takie same jak w oryginalnej grze. Muzyka }} Galeria Death Egg Robot S2 01.png Death Egg Robot S2 02.png Death Egg Robot S2 03.png Death Egg Robot S2 04.png Death Egg Robot S2 05.png Death Egg Robot S2 06.png Death Egg Robot S2 07.png Death Egg Robot S2 08.png Death Egg Robot S2 09.png Death Egg Robot S2 10.png Death Egg Robot S2 11.png Death Egg Robot S2 12.png Death Egg Robot S2 13.png Death Egg Robot S2 14.png Death Egg Robot S2 15.png Death Egg Robot S2 16.png Death Egg Robot S2 17.png Ciekawostki * We wczesnych wersjach gry, robot znajdował się pośrodku areny, a nie przy prawym krańcu jak w finałowej. Kategoria:Finałowi bossowie Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Kategoria:Eggmobile